Survival of the Fittest
by xBookFanaticx
Summary: What if Rue never warned Katniss of the tracker jackers? What if they never teamed up together? What if they never even met? What if rue was still ALIVE? Written from the perspective of Rue in the Hunger Games in a world of endless possibilities.
1. Chapter 1

Middle of the Hunger Games:

I tiptoe lightly over the leaves letting the moon light my path. The crunching of leaves startles me from my right and i quickly scale the nearest tree climbing with a swiftness gained only from years of hard work on the farms. I hear the swoosh of a knife being released and immediately duck as the small blade soars over my head and impales itself into the wood. Yanking the knife out of the wood I continue to climb and hear Clove below me her heavy branch breaking body making a racket as she climbs. Climbing twenty feet more I stop knowing that Clove wouldn't be able to come much further and sure enough I hear the sharp crack of a branch and Cloves scream as she plummets downwards with a oomph as she lands on the the leaf packed forest floor. Suddenly I hear a orchestra of leaf crunching feet and I know the careers are coming for Clove and when they find her, they will find me.

"I'm here." I hear Clove shout weakly as she gasps for breath. The careers reunite with Clove and I know its time to leave. Jumping from tree to tree I put a sizable distance between me and the careers just as the sun is beginning to rise. Pausing to rest I pull my small sack in front of me and take inventory of things. A small water bottle that I had finished during my nightly run, various plants used for healing that I picked up when searching for food, and the knife that Clove had thrown at me. My stomach grumbled and I knew it was time to find breakfast. Shouldering my pack I hop down the trees and land lightly on the ground and beginning to search for edible plants, living in district eleven had its advantages as I think about the other possibly starving tributes. Wait, how many were left? There was me, Clove, Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, katniss, Peeta, Foxface, and Thresh. That meant eight opponents to beat. Yes! I found a small patch of raspberries peeking out from behind a bush and was munching down hungrily when something collides with my head and I black out.

My vision dances in front of me as I open my eyes. The warm greasy smell of cooking chicken fills my nostrils and I breathe deeply savoring the smell. "Glad to see that your awake." Says a bored sarcastic voice. I turn around quickly only to see Cato eyeing me from across the cave. Crouching down like a cornered animal I look for a escape but the only one is the one that he's standing by. A plan starts to form in my mind and I go along with it. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" I ask casually keeping my tone light. "I wouldn't get to see the look on your face now would I?" He laughs manically and I knew from that point on Cato was crazy, a burning lunatic. He slowly makes his way towards me and I hold my hand up stopping him. "Wait. I happen to be very hungry right now so kill me in a sec alright?" A mixture of surprise and confusion flashes on his face but he sits across from me. I glance at the chicken as it slowly turns a golden brown. Then I grab a stick and spear the chicken, feeling the heat of it from a foot away, perfect. In one motion i spin around and shove the burning turkey into Catos face hearing his wails of pain. As he writhes in pain I swing my foot back and connect it with his head and hear a satisfying crack. Grabbing the stick that held the turkey I dipped it into the middle of the fire until its flaming and then run back to Cato and drive the wooden stick straight in the middle of his chest. Wiping my hands I run out the exit and into the forest as rain droplets slide from the trees overhead. What a waste of a perfectly good turkey I think as the cannon booms. One tribute down seven left.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming out of the cave I allow myself a bow, knowing that the people in the capitol will absolutely love it. I was the underdog, the tiny little innocent girl from district eleven. That girl though, she died when the games first started. Stopping to listen to the forest sounds I hear the rushing sound of water coming from my right. I head in that direction knowing that where water is plentiful so are aquatic plants. With that last thought my stomach growls and I realize I haven't eaten in days, not good. Paving a path to the sound of the water I notice many edible plants on my way and eat hungrily, my body craving the nutrition. After Mouthful and mouthful of hard rubbery plants it dawned on me what my stomach really wanted. Meat.

Arriving at the stream I see huge bass swimming lazily around at the mouth of the waterfall right before it tumbles over the edge. Remembering the knife I took from Clove I go to swing off my little bag and realize its not there. Great. Just great. Now i'm out here with nothing but these damn fish that keep taunting me. Feeling determined I grab a stick and whittle the end on a rock until I have a terrible makeshift spear. Then I wade into the water which barely reaches my belly button. Aiming for the fish I come up empty handed miss after miss. The frustration building up inside me and I let loose a snarl abandoning my spear and jumping headfirst into the water hands outstretched and yes! I have it! Writhing in my hands is a fish the size of my forearm. I swim back to shore soaked from head to toe when I hear a voice. "You killed him didn't you?" Comes a accusing voice from behind me."I did" I reply calmly. I spin around to face my opponent, Glimmer. She stood holding a spear and chuckled "who would have thought that you of all people would have done him in?" Shaking her head from side to side her body quaked with laughter. My fury was building what did she mean? Was this supposed to be some insult because I was the smallest? I would show her. Glimmer slowly starts towards me spear pointed outwards. Watching her advance I turn on my heel and run as fast as possible into the forest while still holding on to my fish. Panting I jump behind a tree and hear Glimmer burst through the brush. "You can't hide forever little girl." She whispers talking to me as if i'm a baby. As Glimmer slowly approaches the other side of my tree I jump out and sidestepping quickly I kick the spear from her grasp. Before she can react I grab my fish by the tail and swing it around smacking her upside the head with it. a shriek looses from her lips as she fumbles trying to regain a grip on the spear. Casually kicking aside her spear I swing the fish and once again smack her upside the head with it. Her eyes roll backwards into her head as she falls to her knees. This hardly matters to me because my adrenaline is pumping as I continue to swing the fish hearing the sweet smack as it connects with Glimmers face. Smacking this tribute with my fish seems to bring me a sick sense of joy. Grabbing the t-shirt material by her neck I pull her upwards and slam her down hearing the cracking of her neck. A cannon booms and I stand up blowing fake kisses to the capital. Flipping over Glimmer with my foot I see she's wearing a backpack, I immediately grab this treasure and start to examine the contents.


End file.
